Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals
The DigiDestined kids discover another one of their kind living in the United States, who's own Digimon falls victim to a powerful computer virus. Synopsis The story involves the next generation of DigiDestined children after they travel from Japan to the U.S.A. and meet up with Willis, helping him to stop the menace of an enigmatic threat. As a kid, Willis was given two twin Digimon, a Gummymon and a Kokomon. But one day Kokomon mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless Wendigomon (it is later revealed that he was kidnapped and corrupted by a rogue viral program). T.K. and Kari are the first ones to encounter Wendigomon in New York City while they are visiting Mimi; he kidnaps Mimi (she disappears before T.K. and Kari's eyes along with the rest of the older DigiDestined and all were placed in another dimension where they were being de-aged by Wendigomon). Willis eventually explains his connection to Wendigomon and that Wendigomon wants to see Willis again, which was why the Digimon kidnapped the older DigiDestined -- because they, like him, have Digivices. But when Willis refused to go with Wendigomon after it swiped Terriermon away, the monster evolved to Antylamon, and then Cherubimon, de-aging Willis and the younger DigiDestined as well. Willis figured out that his Digimon's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Willis a kid again. In this battle, Kari and T.K. gave Willis and Davis the Golden Digi-Eggs, transforming Veemon into Magnamon and Terriermon into a Golden-Armored Rapidmon. After the battle was over, Cherubimon was defeated and the older DigiDestined reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Willis discovered that his Digimon is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a Digi-Egg. Featured characters Digivolutions Quotes Other notes Continuity errors Animation errors Dubbing changes *This movie was heavily edited for the English Dub, to make it fit in with the last two Digimon movies, which were all shown as one movie with one main story. The movie was also shortened by about 30 minutes. *The original film spoke of an unknown virus which took over Kokomon, whilst the English Dub makes it out to be the same virus from the last film, Our War Game, which Willis was said to have created (again, he had nothing to do with it originally). *The main footage cut out of the English film is of the older DigiDestined kids being kidnapped and de-aged by Kokomon. Parts of this footage are used in the English Dub merely to show what the older kids are doing in the present day. *The laptop that T.K. and Kari hold in their possession belongs to Mimi, who is taken by Kokomon right before their eyes. In the English movie, Mimi never appears and her laptop is shown as if to belong to one of the other kids. *The final battle with Cherubimon originally features a lot more blood, which was probably seen as unsuitable for English viewing. * When Davis breaks down in tears, the English dub shortens the moment and makes it out to be a joke. Though, originally, Davis is genuinely crying, over the idea of having to fight his own partner Digimon, as Willis explains he must do. Digimon references Real-world references Miscellaneous trivia * Willis, being American, can be heard speaking English in the original Japanese movie. Though, he speaks fluent Japanese when talking to the other kids, and to Terriermon, who doesn't seem to speak English despite having been with Willis for a few years. * This film was the longest of the Digimon movies created by Toei Animation in Japan. The original running time was about 70 mins (the rest of the movies were between 20-50 mins). * Some people confuse the title of this film. In Japan, the film was actually split into two parts (probably due to being so long). Digimon Hurricane Landing!! refers to the first part, and Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals refers to the second part. *Another Terriermon features as a main character in the third Digimon series, Digimon Tamers, as well as another Antylamon, who appears later on, more often in its rookie form, Lopmon. Also, a Cherubimon appears as one of the major villains in the fourth series, Digimon Frontier. Category:Movies